Brewing Amorentia
by drarryshipper777
Summary: what happens when, on reaching late to potions, Snape pairs Draco and Harry together?


Harry and Draco, both reached late to their potions class. It was Friday, which meant Gryffindor had double potions with Slytherin.

As they stumbled in the classroom together they shot each other a blushing glance.

On explaining why they were late, Snape didn't quite believed them.

As a punishment Snape paired them together for brewing the potion.

"Potter! If you'll make any mistake today and I end up getting failed, I'll personally make sure to hex you with a hair colour changing curse. Do you understand?"

Harry stares in disbelief.

"Draco! What the hell."

"Whatever Potter"Draco snapped trying to stop the blush rushing to his face.

Harry do you had never called him by his first name.

Yet it sounded so familiar and sweet when that word slipped from his mouth.

On the other hand, Harry's gaze was locked on Draco. One lock of Draco's blonde hair was swinging on his forehead. But Draco was too busy to tuck it behind his ear.

Without thinking what he was doing Harry tucked that lock behind Draco' ear.

Draco turned his attention on the emerald eyes owner. Draco could look into them for forever.

"What, in Merlin's you're thinking Harry?"

Harry nodded in panick.

"Um-a-nothing, let's just continue brewing our potion"

Draco nodded slightly, with a cute smile set upon his flawless face.

Through the whole brewing, Draco felt the intense green gaze upon him. Finally, he turned to Harry and smiled his famous wicked grin and said, "now it's my turn..."

Harry raised his eyebrows in suspicion, "... I mean it's my turn to rest and your turn to stir the potion" Draco chuckled nervously.

Since they both were late, all other students had left already and Snape was called by Dumbledore for some important work. Before leaving, Snape addressed both the boys in his icy voice: "Now boys, if you two will fight you would have to serve a detention for a month and if you two will leave without completing this potion, I will personally make sure that you both are locked in your respective dorms for coming four days. Is it understood?". (a/n: seems as if Snape also ships drarry*chuckles*)

Draco and Harry both nodded slightly giving each other a look as if they were bewildered at the thought of working each other.

So after Snape went to Dumbledore, both the boys realised that each other's company wasn't as bad as they expected. And as soon as he was gone all these things started happening. One could notice a sense of nervousness and excitement at the same time around both the boys.

When Draco asked Harry to stir the pot on so that he could rest for a while, Harry simply smiled and switched positions with Draco.

"By the way which potion is this?" Harry enquired while stirring.

"Amorentia!"

"What's that?" Harry asked his potions master. (a/n: not Snape obviously, his own potions master:Draco. Hah, what do you expect from a drarry shipper?)

Harry shifted his free hand, knowingly, towards Draco's hand and they touched for the breifest point of time, but of them had a shiver running down their spine.

"Harry! Amorentia smells like the person you desire the most or it could be thing also." Draco answered sincerely.

Totally unaware, of what he was doing, Harry started leaning towards the cauldron but stopped at it's rim.

"Oh! That's why I was smelling a sweet and spicy smell." He inhales deeply.

Draco turns a sort of crimson.

Harry notices.

"What's wrong?" Those emeralds shot towards Draco in utter confusion.

"Um-a-actually I-Iapply this perfume you referred to everyday. Because I like that fragrance quite a bit."

Harry understood, it doesn't takes a dumb to figure out.

Suddenly Harry tensed and his body stiffed.

"What do you smell Draco?" He asked abruptly.

"I-um- smell blossoms and fresh nature" Draco answered.

Suddenly Draco was thrown off balance. Harry jumped on him and Draco landed on his back with Harry on his top.

"That's my smell, you idiot Ice-Prince"

Saying this they both stared in each other's eyes. Velvet grey meet vivid green, and everything melted. Slowly Harry closed the so space between them and kissed Draco. He pulled back after a minute, letting Draco breath. Draco's head was spinning. Harry KISSED him. HARRY BLOODY POTTER KISSED HIM.

He wasn't even finished with his thinking that Harry kissed him again. At first Draco hesitated a bit but after a few seconds he responded passionately, pouring all his love, that he held for so long, in that kiss.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco's waist. And they parted gasping for air.

"Merlin! After all these years, finally we came to love each other"saying this Harry have Draco a peck on his lips and said up.

"Well! Where do you want to spend your night today?" Harry asked and gave a hand to Draco for getting up.

He took Harry's hand "Probably my room, I have my own room" saying this he got up.

"Are you serious? You have your own room in Hogwarts? Unbelievable!"

Draco smiled.

"But what's the password to you it's room? I'm sure you have one!"

"Actually the password to the Slytherin common room is 'Harry Potter sucks' and the password to my room is 'Harry Potter is love' upon entering the common room you will see a staircase to your right come up and you will see a red and green door. That's my room"

He then continued.

"But Harry, how will you come without being noticed?"

"The invisibility cloak" a wicked grin made his way on his face.

They both shared a final kiss before leaving for dinner in the great Hall. **Finished**

.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.:0:.

a/n:

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Finally the exam are over and you'll be getting one more drarry story soon.

**Thank you!**


End file.
